1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method and a portable electronic apparatus thereof, and more specifically, to a method for calculating a corresponding horizontal viewing angle according to vertical viewing angles between pixels in images and lenses so as to generate a translation image and a portable electronic apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of stereoscopic image technology, a portable electronic apparatus having a stereoscopic display function is widely applied in daily life, such as a 3D digital camera or a 3D phone. The conventional stereoscopic display method involves utilizing two lenses disposed on the portable electronic apparatus to capture images having different viewing angles respectively for forming corresponding left eye images and right eye images and then transmitting the left eye images and the right eye images to the left eye and the right eye. Accordingly, the left eye images and the right eye images received by the two eyes are matched as a stereoscopic image that has focal range and gradation according to a discrepancy between the viewing angles of the two eyes.
However, in the aforesaid method, the portable electronic apparatus needs to be placed transversely to make the two lenses disposed thereon arranged from right to left relatively, so as to generate the left eye images and the right eye images having different horizontal viewing angles. That is, if the two lenses of the portable electronic apparatus are arranged vertically, the portable electronic apparatus could not generate the stereoscopic image since the two lenses could only capture the images having the same horizontal viewing angle. Thus, the aforesaid method causes a user much inconvenience in operating the portable electronic apparatus to generate stereoscopic images.